


In the Engine Room

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [38]
Category: Firefly
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Community: comment_fic, Consensual Sex, Engine Room, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouldn't this be in a bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Engine Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



> Written for the Comment Fic LJ comm prompt by yuidirnt: [any, any, sex on any surface that isn't a bed](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/539125.html?thread=76742133#t76742133).

"Ummm... Kaylee?"  
  
"It's just an engine room, Simon," Kaylee pointed out with a small laugh as she made short work of his clothes.  
  
"Right, nothing odd about that—" he said, stumbling over his words until she grinned at him and did something with her hands that made him forget how to use words at all.


End file.
